unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Notorious B.I.G.
Real Name: Christopher George Latore Wallace Nicknames: Biggie Smalls, Notorious B.I.G., Big Poppa, Biggie, Big, Chris Location: Los Angeles, California Date: March 9, 1997 Bio Occupation: Entertainer/Rapper Date of Birth: May 21, 1972 Height: 6'3" Weight: 300 to 380 lbs. Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Black male Case Details: Biggie Smalls (aka Notorious B.I.G.) was one of the top entertainers in the rap music industry. His fans considered him the greatest rap artist ever, but on March 9, 1997, Biggie was seen leaving a party with his entourage. Many famous hip hop artists and gang members also attended the party. While he was stopped at a red light, a black man with a blue suit and bowtie in a Chevrolet shot him four times in the chest. The gun man has yet to be identified. Extra Notes: This case was mentioned in the Unsolved Mysteries segment about the 1996 murder of rap artist Tupac Shakur, which originally aired on March 14, 1997, five days after Notorious B.I.G.'s death. Notorious B.I.G.'s murder is often associated with Tupac Shakur's murder due to the fact they were both rappers and were murdered in drive-by shootings. Beyond that, no direct connection definitely tying the cases to each other has been made. The case was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Suspects: Amir Muhammad, a.k.a. Harry Billups, has been postulated as the possible gunman or conspiracist in the murder. Results: Unresolved - Former LAPD Detective Greg Kading has stunning new information that there is some evidence that ties the murder with Suge Knight, Death Row Records and the Blood Gang in Los Angeles. He believes the LAPD had failed to act on evidence that he revealed. About 10 years after Biggie's murder, Kading began to look for weak links in Suge's inner circle. One of them was a woman known as "Theresa Swann," who had a long history with Suge Knight. In 2009, Kading met with Swann about Biggie's murder. Swann states that Knight was enraged after Tupac was murdered and that Knight solicited the murder for Biggie. Swann had met with Knight at the Los Angeles County Jail in February 1997 about one month before the Biggie murder. Knight then stated to Swann that he wanted Biggie taken care of, enlisting the help of an associate named Wardell "Poochie" Fouse, a member of "The Blood Gang." However, in July 2003, Fouse was killed in a drive-by shooting in Compton. When Kading interrogated Swann, she then said that she met Fouse, when Knight had asked for $9,000 to carry on the hit. Knight had made the arrangements to get the money for Fouse, who met Swann at the Peterson Auto Museum the night Biggie was killed. Kading then asked Swann what car Fouse was driving, Swann stated it was an aqua green Chevrolet Impala, the same vehicle that was seen in the Biggie shooting. While Kading was wrapping his investigation, he was dismissed from the Biggie investigation. He believes that Fouse was the gunman who killed Biggie. Links: * Notorious B.I.G. on Wikipedia ** Murder of the Notorious B.I.G. * After 14 Years, FBI Releases Details Surrounding Notorious B.I.G’s Death * Notorious B.I.G. autopsy released, 15 years after his death * Two decades after his death, Notorious B.I.G. remembered as a * Discussion thread on the Notorious B.I.G. * Biggie Smalls on Findagrave.com ---- Category:California Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Music-Related Cases Category:Gang-Related Cases Category:Unresolved Category:AMW Cases